User talk:AxPhantom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crane Truck.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zurgat (talk) 21:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Great, thanks, I wasn't sure if you had found a tool to change the focus of the screenshot or not. Thanks for your help. Bronte29 (talk) 19:09, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry you're experiencing problems with your game. My issues started happening during Legend Heroes when I captured Lordos Conqueros, and they got worse every time I captured a new worker. Try this - send all of your workers to rest and do a cloud save. Then, uninstall and reinstall MWCF and load that saved game. Bring out only a couple of workers you had before you started capturing workers with balls. Hopefully the lag will improve; save that game to the cloud if it does. Robjoefelt (talk) 19:48, June 25, 2014 (UTC) missions feel free to make a start at it - this is a wiki after all. 18:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) learn Time you learn then :P just use the preview button a lot. 19:26, July 4, 2014 (UTC) : Easier than you feared it would be, right? 07:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi, yes in some way. I was not a "good and paying without question sheep" any more so they decide if they ban my account that I will stop pointing out the errors in the game :op Michal99 (talk) 01:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) hello! Raqk (talk) 01:36, July 21, 2014 (UTC) raqk How did you get Democracy Strikes Back as active nearly 3 hours before Motor Jones ended?Kaidah (talk) 13:36, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Lol. Lucky lucky. :D Is it the same as the last DSB event or will we need to make a new page? Kaidah (talk) 13:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I need some help, do you know if you can capture Insane Doge with just one mystery ball? I need him for Democracy Strikes Back because, as I have mentioned before, I have bad workers. Thanks. Sorry, the last message about Insane Doge is about me. I forgot to leave my name. ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 12:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing How do you set up the tables for the info for workers because I need to set up the page for Big Zombie. I know how to get the photo but not the tables. Can you possibly tell me the steps for creating the page? Thanks. How do you set up the tables for the info for workers because I need to set up the page for Big Zombie. I know how to get the photo but not the tables. Can you possibly tell me the steps for creating the page? Thanks. ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 17:25, July 26, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing Thanks for the help. :) ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 17:40, July 26, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing Thanks. ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 17:53, July 26, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing. One last thing, no to bug you about this sort of thing, but can you tell me how to set up the level info table? Sorry if I'm asking for a lot, but I need help with this. Thanks. ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 18:08, July 26, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing My device won't let me copy and paste that stuff, phantom. :/ ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 18:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing Not sure how to reply directly to your post. In answer to your question, I have a crappy team (Master Doga & Insane Doga highest) because I won't pay a single cent to OhBibi until they get their act cleaned up, and because bugs ate over 1000 bux and left me with crappy workers (TheDoc, Wormin, Space Cowboy, Slim Cheddar, and more "engineers" than I ever wanted). Unfortunately, this means that builds take forever (I'm not even going to rank in French Riviera, because I don't think I'll even be ABLE to get a single Dasher built in time). I've always thought that the people in the Top 10 are either cheaters or paid money to buy workers. If I'm doing something wrong, I'd love to know what it is. RubinCompServ (talk) 18:01, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Adventure Workers Where are you getting all the stats for the new Adventure workers? Did you capture all of them? If so, big props to you man. I ceratinly wouldn't want to use that many balls on drone workers. :) Kaidah (talk) 23:57, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Damn it, phantom, you've gotten so many achievements, it will be hard to pass you. :p ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 01:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing Phantom, I'm doing multiple edits to get the next badge. :3 ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 21:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing Fuck it. I've been looking for legit edits waiting to happen, but you're there finding every edit in a few minutes. Haha. ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 23:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing Hey! Uplaoding event compontant images is my thing. lol. :P Best Worker Team You mentioned a couple of days ago on the Uranium Red page that you thought the best team (barring Super CatMan/Rasta Ghul or VIP Monster, of course) was 4 Master Dogas and 4 Time Monsters. But wouldn't the best team be 8 Master Dogas? He has higher stats than the Time Monster all the way to level 22, at which point TM has a few more WP but still has slightly less stamina. Aside from the bonuses against chests is there any extra benifit to the Time Monster that I'm not seeing? Or is it just to add some variety without losing much on the numbers? Kaidah (talk) 01:26, August 2, 2014 (UTC) cleaning cleaned up the ones that had no links to them. You'll have to check back the "what links here" on the leftovers. 07:16, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Good day, I was writing to see which application you use to provide screenshots of the various characters and features with MW. I just created a page for Tahuk Tahuk, but do not have the capability to provide a zoomed in screenshot of him. Regards, Bronte29 (talk) 17:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Bronte29 Do you already have the Poker Drift? If not, have you had any luck collecting items by building Cat ships? I must have built 30+ with no drops as of yet. Bronte29 (talk) 22:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Great, let me know if you end up getting any parts, I must be at over 50 built with nothing dropped. Bronte29 (talk) 15:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) You must be REALLY bored! RubinCompServ (talk) 17:11, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Worker Images I didn't even know these talk pages existed. I am still new to wikia. I am in the process of remaking every character image to be consistent to how it would look on a card in the game. I just mainly uploaded a few of the pics for the ones that did not have close ups. I got all of the pngs straight from the apk file, so they should be better than the screenshots. They seem to range at about 350% the normal size for most things, and this makes some of the normal square pixels show as rectangles, and that bothered me. I can send you some of the new ones I remade if you want to see. I didn't want to overwrite any of the other people's images, and I could not find out how to fix the to right image besides using replace. As for the gallery, I found the coding for it on this wikia for the Bendy Coupe, so I thought I would just use it here. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Keylan (talk) 19:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, do you have any social media or something? IKiWY (talk) 14:40, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Referral Code? I just got a Mystery Item from you, but I just realized that I never got your Referral Code to send you items back. What is it? Keylan (talk) 01:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Newbie Hi How is it you are so good at the game without spending real money??? I found my own back door but it's slow and I'm struggling to rank higher than top 100 Is the psky referral from you? You said you sent some before and they didnt go through. If it was from you I just wanted to let you know it sent this time :) Yup. I've been sending them to different people today. Hopefully it works for everyone.PhantomSkyfire (talk) 02:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi skyfire!! first of all thanks a lot for all your activity on this wiki it helped me a great deal in improving and finding out what to do and what I shouldn't do. But I have a few questions for you; When did you start playing? (I'm quite curious because you seem to have been arround here for quite some time) What are your main tips on improving? (my current level is; I rank in every event just in or out of the top 100 my total stamina/workpower of my main 8 (Golden surfer/ Space&insane/ doga/ twerk/fidelator and a few others) is around 30K (total WP is about 350K). I do use referalling and racing for green cash quite a lot though!I use referals and racing for green cash quite a lot though but it isn't really feeling as if it's getting me somewhere... And my last question is; could you screenshot your worker list, I'm dying to see it as you seem to have pretty much every worker in the game!!! Eitherway a big thanks to all your efforts on this wiki and good luck in winning some events for yourself!! Hi Phantom! Thanks a lot for your advice! you seem to be going to get rank one in this event don't you!! ;) But nevertheless, your response leaves my last question unanswered, your workes list! I'm dying to find out!! Haha awesome man! Yeah I have like 100ish cheddars/Michaels/zombie's as well! Are you hating this event just as bad as I do? I posted my story on the event page in case you were interested... Curious Hey phantom, you recently changed your picture here, I'm just curious what it is. Its not exactly clear on my phone, when I zoom in it kind of looks like blood vessles, veins. I'm really not sure and not knowing is kind bugging me. Let me know :D Thanks for the edits. I'll try to keep true to your changes. Mortaned 20:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) New formatting? With the addition of the new Crafting, it seems as though we may need to add more info to the Worker pages. Each one seems to have a Rarity now (Common, Rare, Legend, etc.) and they can now be crafted. Do you think it would be good to add a spot to the infobox for Rarity? Do you think we should add "Crafted By" and/or "Needed to Craft" sections to each worker (or at least each worker that can be used in crafting)? I know it will be a lot of work, but I am willing to do it, if I can have some assistance. Let me know what you think. Part 2: I might not have been super clear. I just wanted to add the Rarity to their infobox. I was thinking of just adding new sections at the bottom like we have for the cars. Unlocked by and Needed to Unlock. Just make it say Crafted by and Needed to Craft, then list the workers needed underneath. I also want to make a Crafting page that has all of the possibilities listed there. Keylan (talk) 15:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I saw the version you did on the GP. I think it might be better to have both sections, like we do with the Cars. That way the formatting stays somewhat similar for workers and cars. I just edited Kenny Charter to be like the sections on the cars. Let me know whatt you think. As for Rarity, the game lists all of them in ALL CAPS. Should we do that, or just normal like Common, Legend, etc.? Keylan (talk) 16:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) What is this "crafting" of which you speak? Is it similar to "breeding"? Please expand for us poor, depra- deprived iOS users RubinCompServ (talk) 12:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Crafting Table I am gathering all of the data I have from my games for the Crafting Table. It will have some gaps, as I do not have some of the workers needed, and I can't figure out their names by their pictures. Keylan (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I found where the data is stored in the game. I am filling in all of the gaps now :) Keylan (talk) 01:05, May 11, 2015 (UTC) With the time difference it should be your birthday now! Happy bday!! Make a wish and blow out the candles *gives you cake with 23 candles on it* Hope I got that right :D Thank you! Yup you got that right. Now if only I can blow out all these candles in one go.. :D It's your birthday? Happy birthday!RubinCompServ (talk) 13:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) You're 2 days late on that. But thank you :D EF SLAPHAPPY (talk) 12:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC)EF SLAPHAPPYEF SLAPHAPPY (talk) 12:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bro how many Mystery Balls would it take to catch Uranium Red Or Black?